Paradise - Fanfic française (1)
by goddessofd
Summary: Romance puis passage à l'acte ! (Les numéros de mes fictions entre parenthèses représentent l'ordre chronologique de leur écriture)


Pendant une belle soirée d'automne, un peu fraîche, après avoir bu un verre pour nous réchauffer un peu, nous allons dans ta chambre. Il y fait déjà plus chaud, et l'ambiance d'une pièce close nous donne l'impression d'être seuls au monde. Nous rigolons comme deux grands enfants, l'alcool léger nous ayant rendu un peu joyeux. Après quelques blagues un tantinet déplacées et des allusions mutuelles plus ou moins bien cachées, une autre source de chaleur apparaît peu à peu. Nous savons tous deux quelle attirance nous nous procurons, et il devient évident, en se rapprochant sciemment mais de manière tout à fait naturelle, de deviner la source de cette chaleur.

Entre déconnades d'adolescents et volonté de proximité, la distance est bien faible. Ainsi, tous deux assis sur le rebord du lit, tu arrêtes doucement ces rires, et les remplaces par un magnifique sourire. Je ne puis m'empêcher de m'arrêter au vu du regard bleuté qui me fixe et me transcende. Ta main, à côté de la mienne un instant auparavant, est venue la saisir doucement. Je te rends cette étreinte et un sourire. Doucement, ta tête se pose sur mon épaule et tu m'embrasses le cou. Je ferme les yeux, souris encore et profite de l'instant. Je ne puis résister, je prends ma main et te caresse les hanches. Je sens un sourire se dessiner sur ta bouche, tout contre ma peau. Je me redresse, tu fais machinalement de même, et je te regarde dans les yeux. Je pense que ni l'un ni l'autre n'avons hésité, nous nous rapprochons lentement, nos lèvres s'effleurent enfin. Fermant les yeux et inspirant, je les approche un peu plus, et tu me rends cette pression. J'attrape tes cheveux et serre ta tête contre la mienne, ce baiser est exceptionnel, nos langues s'entremêlent tandis que je sens tes bras passer dans mon dos et tes mains dans mes cheveux. Pris par la passion je pivote, tu es à présent allongée sur le dos, je suis au-dessus et t'embrasse toujours. Je sens tes mains sur mes hanches, tu les remontes et déboutonnes sans que nous nous décollions le premier bouton de ma chemise...

Je retire doucement mes lèvres, tu les accompagnes dans un souffle avant d'ouvrir ces yeux bleus et de me fixer en souriant. Tu te mets assise, tes mains sur mes hanches me guident dans la même position. A présent, tu te mets à genoux, de part et d'autre de mes jambes, prenant un peu plus de hauteur. Je ne peux que me laisser faire quand je sens ses mains déboutonnant ma chemise entièrement. Le jeans commence à devenir vraiment très serré... Bien entendu, tu l'as remarqué ! Tes lèvres frôlent les miennes, mais tu retires ta tête aussitôt, me laissant dans un sentiment d'excitation et de non-accompli ; tu savais que ça me ferait cet effet de petite boule au ventre qui témoigne de mon désir de toi. Tu approches ta tête de mon oreille lentement, et dans un souffle tu me dis en chuchotant : "Ne bouge pas...". Je n'ai envie de faire que le contraire, mais cette voix sensuelle m'en dissuade, je suis ensorcelé.

Tu t'éloignes du lit, je suis encore sous le charme de tes mots, et tu commences, toujours dans un silence total, à te déhancher, les mains descendant de tes côtes au niveau des reins, puis exécutes toujours avec lenteur et sensualité, des mouvements de bassin et de hanches. Je ne peux qu'entendre ma respiration, mon cœur qui accélère, et le bruit de tes mains sur tes vêtements. Tu enlèves tout d'abord le haut, m'offrant une vue sur une belle poitrine, maintenue par un soutien-gorge noir. Tu la caresses à travers ce sous-vêtement, je devine sur ton visage rougi que tu es aussi excitée que moi. Oserais-je remarquer à travers cette lingerie très fine deux petits tétons qui commencent à pointer?

Tu t'attaques à ta jupe, que tu enlèves lentement, toujours accompagnée de mouvements sexy. Elle tombe à tes pieds, et tu te penches en avant pour la ramasser, en bougeant les épaules. Cette vue imprenable sur ton décolleté me donne un coup de chaud, et c'est quand tu te relèves, en jetant la jupe par terre un peu plus loin dans la chambre, et avec un clin d'œil, que je ne peux plus résister.

Je quitte ma position assise sur ce lit et m'approche de toi, toujours torse-nu. Je passe mes bras autour de ta taille, t'embrasse le cou, tu penches la tête en arrière et bombes le torse, je sens ta poitrine à travers ce léger soutien-gorge. Tandis que je te dévore avec avidité, tu ne cesses de caresser mon dos, nous pouvons difficilement être plus proches... pour le moment. Me baissant pour propager mes baisers de ton cou à ta poitrine, mes mains se retrouvent assez vite sur tes fesses, et je te sens respirer plus fort, tu as l'air de beaucoup apprécier tous ces contacts entre nos deux corps. Je me relève et embrasse vigoureusement tes lèvres, te serrant toujours contre moi. Tu sens contre ton bas-ventre mon jeans tendu, nous pensons à la même chose au même moment, alors je te prends les mains et m'assois sur le lit.

Tu commences à me caresser les épaules, le torse, puis tu me couvres de baisers sur le cou, qui descendent lentement jusqu'au nombril, puis encore plus bas. Tu relèves la tête et me vois aux anges alors que tu enlèves ma ceinture, déboutonnes mon jeans et ouvres ma braguette. Mon caleçon tendu profite de ce desserrement pour avoir plus de place. Tu continues à enlever mon jeans, le jetant sur le côté. Tu me regardes dans les yeux, et j'approuve avec envie ! Ainsi tu retires mon caleçon avec lenteur, et le descends jusqu'aux genoux avant d'aller titiller légèrement mon gland avec ta langue. Tu me sens trembler et gémir doucement. Continuant de lécher la totalité de mon sexe, tu finis de descendre mon sous-vêtement, avant de le poser sur le lit. Tes baisers sur mon sexe en feu, sur mon entrejambe, m'excitent à un très haut point. Tu me regardes, je fixe tes yeux et te demande d'un hochement de tête d'y aller.

Ni une ni deux, je sens ta bouche chaude et humide autour de mon sexe. Je te dis d'y aller lentement pour faire durer ce plaisir. Je ferme les yeux et gémis... Mmmmhh c'est tellement bon... Je passe ma main dans tes cheveux, te disant de continuer avec plus d'ardeur. Les mouvements et la sensation de succion s'intensifient, je lâche un souffle qui témoignent de mon plaisir, c'est divin. Je sens que tu veux relever la tête, mais je t'en empêche en maintenant l'arrière de ta tête. Je te sens sourire. Je ressens toujours l'humidité et la chaleur de ta bouche, mais ta langue tournant autour de mon sexe accentue encore plus le plaisir que je reçois, je pousse un petit cri de plaisir, tu continues sur ta lancée. Je sens le plaisir monter et monter...

Ce serait dommage de s'arrêter là, alors je te fais comprendre en un geste qu'il en est assez pour le moment. Tu arrêtes donc, me donnant un dernier coup de langue sur le gland. Je suis aux anges... Tu te redresses alors.

Sans hésitation je me lève, puis te plaque contre le mur derrière toi. Tes bras dans mon dos me serrant témoignent que tu aimes ça. Je t'embrasse vigoureusement et longuement, je caresse le creux de tes reins, puis, toute contre moi, je te pose avec délicatesse sur le lit. Je passe mes mains dans ton dos et dégrafe ton soutien-gorge. Je vois un sourire complice sur ton visage. Je retire ce sous-vêtement et m'allonge contre toi. Nous nous embrassons mutuellement les lèvres, puis le cou. Je fais descendre mes baisers sur ton torse, se m'arrête sur ta poitrine. Je lèche ces seins tellement excitants, je suce ces tétons durs sous l'effet de cette même excitation, tu ne peux t'empêcher de gémir. Je n'entends que ton cœur dans cette poitrine qui bat à toute allure, ces gémissements, et le bruit de ma bouche s'affairant. Je passe discrètement ma main sur ta culotte, et la sens humide bien entendu. Je m'autorise quelques caresses bienfaisantes avant de descendre ma bouche vers ton intimité, tout en embrassant ton ventre au passage. Je vois finalement ce string trempé sur ton sexe tellement attirant. Je sais que ta seule envie est que je l'enlève, je vais laisser durer ce plaisir. J'ai apporté un petit peu de matériel pour t'attacher au lit. Cette fourrure rouge dessus va assez bien avec ton ensemble noir d'ailleurs ; tu es sur le dos, et je t'installe de façon à ce que tes bras aient un peu de liberté de mouvement, tout en te maintenant. Je me mets à califourchon sur toi, passe mes mains le long de tes bras, puis descends sur tes côtes, puis tes reins, tu frémis. Je vois que tu ne tiens plus, alors je descends ma tête vers ton entrejambe et libère ton sexe de l'étreinte de ton string. Une fois enlevé, je titille ton clitoris avec mes doigts, puis avec ma langue. Aucun bruit, sinon celui de ma chair sur ton sexe, et ta respiration qui se fait haletante. Tu gémis de plus en plus fort quand j'accentue la pression. Tes hanches bougent d'elles-mêmes, cherchant à optimiser le plaisir. Au bout de quelques minutes, tes gémissements prouvent que tu n'es pas loin de l'orgasme. Je lâche la pression, ne continuant que de douces et lentes caresses. Tu fermes les yeux, et profites juste de l'instant, du plaisir, de la pression qui redescend un peu. Je m'allonge alors sur toi, je t'embrasse, avec vigueur. Tu me rends ce baiser langoureux. Nos peaux brûlantes sont l'une contre l'autre, je sens tes seins durs sous mon torse, la moiteur de nos corps chauds et transpirants. Nous sommes en contact total, ... ou presque. Avec un hochement de tête tu me dis oui. Je me relève légèrement, vois nos deux sexes côte à côte, tu écartes les jambes pour m'inciter à me lancer. Je ne peux plus résister, et je fais qu'à présent notre contact soit total.

Toujours attachée, tu ne peux pas beaucoup bouger, et profites de ma domination sur ton corps en exaltation. La transpiration de nos corps rendant nos peaux chaudes encore plus attirantes. Tu pousses un petit cri de plaisir. J'aime cette chaleur et cette humidité qui enserrent mon sexe. Nous allons assez lentement, profitant de nos corps collés, de ces mouvements tellement érogènes. Nous savons par nos gémissements mutuels que tous deux atteignons notre paradis terrestre, nos chairs unies, avec un contact parfait, dans un moment parfait. J'accélère un peu mes mouvements, je sens ma respiration qui s'approfondit, mon sexe en toi profitant de cette chaleur et m'apportant toujours plus de plaisir. Je regarde tes yeux bleus, puis ton visage, qui montre sans aucune ambiguïté le plaisir que tu prends simultanément au mien. Tu es toujours attachée, subissant le mâle sur toi, tu ne peux pas agir. Je sens quand même que tu aimerais me serrer contre toi, alors je te détache de tes liens en quelques mouvements simples, sans beaucoup me décoller de toi. Tu plies les bras pour les déshabituer à être tendus, puis je les sens assez vite enserrer mon dos. J'aime cette étreinte, je vais de plus en plus vite, je sens que nos plaisirs s'accentuent. Tes mouvements de hanches s'accélèrent, mon bassin également, nous allons de plus en plus vite. Je sens ton souffle dans mon cou, tu sens le mien sur ta peau, tous deux nous gémissons. C'est tellement bon de se donner l'un à l'autre totalement. Tes gémissements se font de plus en plus forts, cela m'excite fortement, tandis que je sens le plaisir monter dans mon sexe, la vélocité de nos ébats ne rendant cette sensation que plus forte et rapide. Tu pousse des petits cris au rythme de mes va-et-vient, nous savons que le paradis n'est plus loin. Tu relèves le bassin, serres mon dos, je continue, je suis au paroxysme du plaisir, vibrant sur la crête de l'orgasme... Je sens encore ton bassin s'incliner, et dans un pur moment de bonheur, je m'abandonne à la jouissance extrême qu'est l'orgasme. Je sens mon sexe libérer en même temps un puissant jet de sperme, et je pousse un cri de plaisir, que tu suis de la même façon dans la seconde suivante. Après ces jouissances quasi-simultanées, ton bassin se repose sur le lit, je profite encore de quelques va-et-vient en toi, et enfin je me relâche tous mes muscles. Me retirant, je dépose un baiser langoureux sur tes lèvres avant de poser ma tête sur ta poitrine. Cette douceur me relaxe alors que je profite encore ce cet instant de bien être. Je tiens une de tes mains dans la mienne, tandis que l'autre s'occupe de caresser doucement ta peau encore brûlante. Une vague de chaleur part de ton entrejambe pour se répandre en toi, tu es toujours allongée, et profites encore un instant des restes de ton orgasme. Ce silence est si intime après une soirée comme celle-ci, nous profitons juste de la relaxation apportée par ce moment de calme, si proches l'un de l'autre.

La bestialité tellement plaisante a été remplacée par simplement de la douceur, et la seule chose que je peux entendre est ton cœur à travers ta poitrine, mêlée à ton souffle qui se ralentit.

Je m'endormirais bien sur toi, pour me reposer de cet effort, tandis que le bien-être fera nos rêves encore plus beaux, à moins que tu ne préfères une douche sous une eau bien chaude, savonneuse qui glissera sur nos peaux, permettant des massages en douceur...

Finalement, n'est-ce pas ça le paradis?

3


End file.
